


Strawberry Sundae

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: It's James' birthday. He hates the fuss of a party. Really, all he wants is a strawberry sundae.





	Strawberry Sundae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Actually, it's tayryn's birthday. Here's a strawberry sundae for you, my dear.

It wasn't the worst birthday ever. That would be the one after his parents died. And then the one after the Oberhausers had died. And then the one after Vesper had died. But the worst of all was the one after Skyfall. 

He tried to remind himself of that as he keyed the code he'd discovered when he'd hacked M's security system.

No, not M. She was retired now. So how was he going to excuse breaking into her flat after a mission for a debrief? He should go into HQ and speak with the new M. But it was his birthday and he was hoping he could talk Olivia into going out for an ice cream sundae.

He opened the door and slipped inside. She wasn't supposed to be home. She'd said she was going to be out at dinner with friends by the time he returned so not to bother coming by and, in fact, he should really start going to the new M, though not his flat.

James had hoped that maybe she'd been pretending that she was going out, but the flat was still and silent.

He sighed. Apparently she had better things to do than spend his birthday with him.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

Deciding he might as well shower and change before he called to HQ to see if they wanted him to come in, he limped toward the stairs. He didn't bother with the lights. He knew Olivia's flat better than he knew his own. Besides, the darkness matched his mood.

He was getting too damn old for this. As if to emphasize the thought, his hip twinged with each step up the stairs. By his next birthday he wanted to be retired and living some place warm where he could make love to Olivia on a blanket out under the sun. Now, _that_ would be the best birthday ever.

He pushed open the bedroom door and walked through the dark room toward the bathroom. He turned on just the light in the shower and had begun to unbutton his shirt when he heard a throaty chuckle behind him.

It didn't cause him to jump, he knew that sound better than any.

Trying to keep his breaths even, he turned and reached over to turn the light for the bedroom on.

After that, breathing almost became impossible.

Olivia was lying on the bed wearing the most unique piece of lingerie James had ever had the privilege of seeing on her. Made of what appeared to be nothing more than a thick red ribbon, it covered her breasts, barely, then somehow came up behind her and around her pelvis and tied in a large bow just beneath her breasts.

James was instantly hard. The pain in his body forgotten as the desire pulsed through him.

"Happy Birthday, James."

She reached over to the side table and picked up a bowl of ice cream he hadn't noticed. Atop the ice cream was strawberry sauce, whipped cream, and a cherry. Olivia picked up the cherry by its stem and lifted it to her mouth where she licked the whipped cream off it seductively with her tongue before slowly taking it into her mouth and chewing it, occasionally darting her tongue out to lick her lips.

James own mouth went dry. He was so dazed he almost didn't know what to do. What _had_ he just been thinking about?

"Would you like a taste?"

She held out a spoon full of ice cream toward him but James eyes drifted over her body and he whimpered with need.

Olivia laughed again and it was nearly James' undoing. He took a deep breath undressed as quickly as he could without stimulating himself and thereby embarrassing himself by coming prematurely. When he came, it was going to inside some part of her that was warm and wet.

"Impressive package, darling."

Olivia was staring at his cock as she spoke and licked her lips as if what she saw was better than the ice cream in her hand.

"Yours is far more so."

James impressed himself by making it to the bed without tripping. He had no idea how he'd accomplished it since he really couldn't even tell where the floor was anymore. There was only a bed, and the woman on the bed. The rest of the room had faded from memory. They could be floating on a cloud for all he knew and felt.

He crawled to her and put his mouth around the proffered spoon and sucked the ice cream and sauce off. Then he leaned over and kissed Olivia as he swallowed the cream and sauce down his throat. He trailed his lips across her cheek until he came to her ear.

"I want to swallow you like that."

Olivia shivered at his words but then pushed him off her.

"Now, first things first. It's your birthday and we should celebrate properly."

"And how do we do that?"

He trailed his hand up her leg and pressed his palm against her pussy. She hummed in pleasure and James increased the pressure and friction against the ribbon that kept him from her flesh.

She set the bowl of ice cream back onto the table and took up a jar of strawberry sauce and a small paintbrush.

"I thought we could share a strawberry sundae."

James eyed the jar in her hand, all sorts of lustful images running through his mind.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

He reached for the jar but Olivia pulled it back.

"No. I know it's your birthday but I'm greedy and I want mine first."

She raised her leg and pushed his chest back with her foot. How the hell could she move in that thing? He reached up to pull open the bow but she slapped his hand away.

"Patience, darling."

God, he loved that she called him 'darling.' She never had before she retired. She'd told him she'd been too afraid of a slip up at work. It was, to him, the next step up from when she finally began to call him James when they were alone.

She pushed his legs apart and settled herself on her knees between them. James held his breath in anticipation, not that he had a lot of choice, he was barely breathing now as it was.

She dipped the paintbrush into the jar and pulled it out and spread the sauce from the tip of his cock to the base. James nearly cried. He reached down and fisted the sheets in his hands and held on for dear life as she repeated the process until he was fully coated.

He didn't notice her put the jar back on the table but she must have because he soon felt both her palms framing his cock on his pelvis and then she leaned down and took a long lick.

At this point, James was sure he was crying, though he also felt as if he might be having an existential experience for all the presence of mind he had left.

After a couple agonizingly slow licks, Olivia took his tip into her mouth and sucked gently.

James felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. His head dropped backwards and he tried with everything he had not to jerk into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around his hard cock as she slowly sucked him deeper into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat he released a sound he didn't even know he could make.

And then she was sucking, first gently, then increasing in pressure. Her mouth moved up and down his cock, sucking all of the sauce off him. He tried to lift his head to look at her but suddenly all he could see was stars as his body exploded in pleasure. He'd barely felt it coming, he'd been so lost in the feeling of her mouth around him.

He wasn't sure how long before he mentally returned to earth but by the time he had, Olivia had wiped her face clean and had a warm cloth around his slackened cock, cleaning him. He rested and tried to think of something appropriate to say, something eloquent and romantic and fitting.

"Oh, god."

He moaned, still unable to lift his head or even his limbs.

It was a good thing Olivia knew he wasn't the suave charmer in real life that he was at work or she'd be constantly disappointed.

"Wanna open my present now."

He reached for the end of the bow and slowly tugged it apart. The anticipation was as great as the first time he'd undressed her so many years ago. It always was. He was forever in awe of her, and forever amazed that she had allowed him such liberties.

The bow came undone and he slowly unwrapped it from around her body.

He straightened his legs and she moved her body above his, her breasts rubbing tantalizingly against his own chest. He stared at them in wonder before reaching out to take them in his hands. He closed his eyes and reveled in the weight of them in his palms. Then he looked up at her and saw the surprise in her eyes. He wished so much that it wouldn't always surprise her how much he adored her. If he was more elegant with his words, then he might be able to convince her. But then he'd sound like he did when he was seducing a mark and she was worth so much more to him.

"I love you, Olivia. More than anything in the world."

She smiled down at him and he pulled one breast to his mouth and sucked the nipple until he felt it harden then he switched to the other.

He wanted to pull her up onto his face and eat her out, but she'd been on her knees long enough, so he gently rolled them both over until Olivia was on her back. He spread her legs and reached for the jar, giving her a smirk as he saw the anticipation there. His hand paused as he brought the jar over and he put it back. He sensed her confusion and he smirked again as she gasped when he picked up the bowl with the sundae.

It was somewhat melted but he scooped out a bit and took it in his mouth.

"Almost perfect."

He hummed as he looked down at her.

"But I think it needs something a little more."

He scooped up some of the ice cream mixed with the strawberry sauce then lifted the spoon over Olivia and drizzled it onto her vagina.

She screamed in shock at the cold.

"I should warm you up then, right?"

He set the bowl down and slowly licked the mixture off her pussy. Then he sat back on his laurels, reached for the bowl, and repeated the process.

By the time the bowl was almost empty, Olivia was a whimpering, shivering mess beneath him, and James was hard again. When he reached for the table this time, he grabbed the lube and used his thumb to spread the gel between her labia and press it inside her. She moaned, her head rolled back the same as his had been and James smiled to himself.

After he prepped himself, he leaned over her and kissed her soundly giving her the taste of the sundae and herself mixed perfectly.

When he pressed inside her she hummed with contentment, her face showing her reaction to the pleasure of having him inside her.

James pushed himself in as deeply as he could, then held himself still so she could adjust to him. He peppered kisses along her neck and across her jaw. When he felt her relax and slightly jerk her hips, he began to thrust inside her.

He wasn't sure which was more glorious, being inside her pussy or being inside her mouth. Or maybe it was just being with her, knowing he had her love. God, he had never had it so good in his life. He never thought he'd meet a woman who would turn him on just by doing something as simple as the dishes. But this, today, this told him everything about how she felt for him. He didn't feel nearly worthy enough, but he knew she didn't either. So tonight he would show her again exactly how much she meant to him.

Their rhythm synced and James began to thrust harder. The only sounds were their grunts and groans and James' balls slapping against her. Their bodies were so perfect for each other, James had always thought, from the first time he'd held her. He looked down to catch her eye and smiled and hoped he had somehow conveyed what all of this meant to him.

She came quickly, which was reasonable considering how much he'd already been pleasuring her. He slipped his hand between them and held himself up on his opposite elbow. As soon as she looked recovered from her first orgasm, he began to rub her and to thrust into her again. Slowly, then increasing when she asked. 

The pleasure began to take over her again and James smiled as he watched her start to come undone for a second time. He was close but he wanted her to get there first. 

Harder and harder, Olivia's voice increased in volume and James began to feel himself on the verge.

"Please, Olivia."

"Just come James, god, just come."

He exploded and jerked into her haltingly as he spilled inside her. Then he felt her flutter around him and he increased his friction against her clit and she came again.

He collapsed on top of her and breathed into her neck. She smelled of strawberry and sex. 

"That was more than anything I could have ever hoped for in a birthday."

He rolled slowly off her and kissed her temple as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm glad you approve."

He snorted at her reply.

"Approve doesn't even do what I feel justice."

He kissed her lips and then she snuggled against him.

James began to feel the exhaustion take over so he shifted her to spoon against her back.

"Happy Birthday, James."

He kissed the back of her neck.

"Thank you. This was truly the best birthday I've ever had."

Olivia chuckled in reply.

"Of course, now I have to come up with something absolutely mind blowing for yours."

"That's OK. It's not necessary."

"Ha. I'll take that as a challenge and accept it with relish."

She laughed and James felt the stirrings of arousal at the sound so he gently squeezed her breast and began to caress the nipple with his thumb. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"We should get some rest so we can go for round two."

"I think I'll need a full night's sleep if you want a round two, darling."

He smiled against her shoulder as he nipped gently at the skin.

"Then you shall have it, love."

"What would you like after, for breakfast?"

James thought a little before answering.

"How about we have breakfast first. But whatever we have, it should include maple syrup."

He chuckled as Olivia took a shuddering breath.

James crawled out of the bed to turn off the lights then spooned back up against her.

"I love you, Olivia. You truly are the best thing that ever happened to me."

She sighed happily and that made James' heart skip a beat.

"Oh, darling. I would say the same of you."

He held her a bit more tightly and she pressed back against him a bit more firmly, then they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms as James had one final thought.

Next year he wanted the same thing, only out under the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your day is wonderful, tayryn, and that this is the best strawberry sundae you've ever had. :)


End file.
